


Remembrance

by Marta



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you remember a departed friend, when she's not really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aranel_took](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/gifts).



Nerys turned the candle in her hand. Half burned down; she had spent long hours in the temple, watching the molten wax cool into fragile little columns along the candle's sides. Grief she understood – Marritza, Opaka, even Bareil – she knew it well. Grief she could weather. But this?

She rubbed her thumb along the candle's flattened edge. She had hurled the candle (unlit, thankfully) against the wall, that night she first met Ezri. What was she to think? Jadzia was no more, but Dax lived on in Ezri, and would live on and on. What hope could Nerys hold on to, that she'd meet her friend again when she too slipped out of time?

Inexplicably, almost uncontrollably, a laugh built in her chest and escaped past her lips, a series of staccato barks. For the first time in seven long years, she missed Dukat. Things had been simpler then, when all she had to worry about was how to kill Cardassians and keep breath in her own lungs. Paradoxes and conundrums did not sit well with Kira Nerys. They never had. Give her a drink to poison, or a neck to snap, and all would be right in her world.


End file.
